Singing Shadow, Soothed Emperor
by flamecrash
Summary: Akashi is the demon king and everyone fears him. But when he went to the mortal world, he found someone interesting. He soothed him, sung for him and understood him better than anyone else has. AkaKuro Demon AU, the rating may change.


**Hiyas people!**

**Yes i know that i should continue my on-going stories but this is a one-shot that i felt implied to write.**

**Now then let us all board on the S.S Fluffy AkaKuro!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Akashi Seijuro is the king of the Teiko clan, lord of hell. The sight of his form causes many to tremble, his presence forces many to kneel in defeat. Nobody questioned him, not even the generation of miracles said to be on par with him. Though not as tall as the others, he possesses large storages of energy and is able to take the down a whole army with a single focused spell. The red head was a peculiar demon, he did not have huge or inhumane-like forms; rather, the only way to tell he wasn't human was the pair of horns sticking out from his head, folded dragon wings and serpent-like tail.

Akashi had fought the previous tyrannical ruler and defeated him, ending his rule. But now, he had nothing to do. Everything was straightened out in hell, there was no longer and need to fight for everything had been settled which the red head found boring. Akashi had been born to fight, sitting on his throne as such was not appealing to him, furthermore the generation of miracles were scattered throughout hell to govern the respective areas allotted to them.

The red head mused as he paced his room. What he felt right now was both loneliness and boredom(Though he would never admit it)he stopped his pacing as his general, Mibuchi came up to him. "What is it Reo?" Akashi turned to face the kneeling general "Sei-chan. There has been a problem in the mortal realm. A human has gathered a army of demons and is planning to upset the balance by murdering billions of humans. Should we dispatch a squadron to deal with it?"

Akashi gave a look of disgust. Humans were petty and greedy creatures, never his favourite. But he perked up at the thought of a little entertainment, been awhile since anyone decided to be this foolish. "No, I will go myself. Get Kotaro, you and him will assist me as backup. But first, how did a single human gather an army of demons?"

"I believe its because of Hanamiya and Haizaki. Their armies have shown a rapid decrease as well as the said frequently missing." Akashi had changed into magic resistant robes with blazing flames imprinted on it, the sleeves reached until his wrists and the end of the robes nearly touching the floor. "Hmm. They were a nuisance. On second thought, you and Kotaro handle two while I sort out the rest."

"As you wish."

Just as Akashi had expected, the army was filled with nothing but small fry. He got rid of them easy and made sure they died with immense pain before his eyes landed on a plump and fat man. His unfurled wings brought him into the room as the man stumbled and fell, his feet shaking in fear. "S-Stay away! Or would you like to work for m-me? Y-You'll be able to obtain the world under your-" Akashi severed the man's head with his hand and felt the body collapse.

"Disgusting." The red head shook away the blood stained on his hands before taking flight once more. He met with Hayama and Mibuchi who bound and gagged Hanamiya and Haizaki. The two stare hatefully at Akashi but the red head merely snorted and set them ablaze. The two generals didn't even blink as all was left was mere ashes. "Shall we return now Sei-chan?"

"Yeah! Let's! Nothing to do here anyways!" Hayama bounced around excitedly. Akashi gave a chuckle "You two may return. I think I will look around some more." The two blinked before nodding, their leader could take care of himself.

The truth of the matter was that something inside Akashi screamed to stay behind, to soar into the sky for awhile longer and since his instincts were never wrong, he decided to listen to it. Akashi soared into the air and took out various humans that were too filled with impurity before landing in a forest at a nearby town. '_Might as well open a portal here._' he raised his hand and was about to create a portal until he heard something.

A melody.

It was a beautiful sound to his ears, it carried something in it; something that made the melody so alluring. Unconsciously the demon king walked towards it, forgetting to conceal his extra appendages. Akashi traveled until he reached the source of the sound, his emperor eyes picking out the human who leaned against a tree; his azure eyes and hair shone beautifully under the moonlight as his pink and soft lips were pressed onto a leaf. The human's clothes were nothing amazing just a plain shirt and pants but what was amazing was his presence. If Akashi was not staring directly at the boy he would not have noticed him at all.

Just then the boy stopped playing his grass whistle and stared at Akashi curiously. "Who are you?" Ah, even his voice was melodious. Blank cerulean eyes studied the red head. "What do you think?"

"You don't look human." Akashi shrugged his shoulders "I'm not denying that. I'm a demon." Akashi looked up to see that the boy was not frightened; taking that as a good sign the red head move closer to him. "What is your name human?" The human blinked once, then twice before saying politely.

"Ah pardon me. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi hummed to himself as he sat beside Kuroko. "Well then Tetsuya. Do you mind playing a tune for me? Or could you sing?"

Kuroko didn't answer, he just brought the leaf to his lips before playing again. The tone still captivated and soothed him for some reason, Akashi closed his eyes and didn't notice that until the song stopped. "You didn't answer me just now Tetsuya. Do you know how to sing? I expect an answer." Kuroko nodded his head and begun to sing, instead of the earlier tranquil song, this one was more sad. The way Kuroko sang made it feel like the boy understood the pain and suffering of the song, its deeper meaning, everything that the song wanted to convey was perfectly sung by him.

Akashi felt a lone tear fell from his face and was thoroughly shocked. Him, of all people cried? That was absurd! He was heartless, cold, feared! Beside him, Kuroko chuckled and gave a warm smile as he brushed the tear away. "When I heard you say you were a demon, I expected something more terrifying. Yet here you are showing that you have a heart. I hear it Mister Demon, the way your heart cries. You may convince yourself to be heartless and cold but you still feel pain and loneliness, never forget that."

Akashi wanted to lean into that warm hand, he didn't know how but this human could tell what he was feeling. It was odd to see such a bright smile be directed to him. Yet he resisted, he mustn't show weakness. Kuroko stood up and bowed. "I must be leaving Mister Demon. Staying up late isn't good for me."

"Akashi." "Pardon?" "My name. You may address me as Akashi, I will come back for you. Interesting and pure human." Kuroko feel his lips twitch upwards "Is that so? I'll look forward to that then Akashi-kun." and Kuroko promptly disappeared. Akashi stood up and created a portal back to his palace. Mibuchi immediately ran up to him.

"Sei-chan tell us if you were going to stay out there so late! I was worried!" Akashi chuckled and gave a slight smile, shocking Mibuchi. "Did something happen?" the general asked curiously. "Indeed. An interesting and pure human who sings like a bird." Mibuchi wanted to groan at the vague description, that could be anyone!

* * *

Interestingly, whenever they met it was only during the night when Kuroko came to the woods. Akashi had tried to locate him during the day but when his incredibly low presence mixed into the crowd, finding him was no easy task. Yet every night for some reason the bluenette would return to the woods to play a song, Akashi would listen intently as Kuroko smiles became more frequent but something in his blue eyes seemed distant and afraid, the red head noticed but was not his place to say anything so he waited. On the bright side he was starting to slowly open up some more as well. "You've become more emotional after spending time with me." Kuroko teased one night to which, Akashi scoffed.

"And you look more happy every day want to tell me why? You claim to hear my heart so you know what I feel." Kuroko froze, deciding on something before bringing his knees up to his chin. "I'm sure you know about my low presence. In my household no one really cares about me. I was shadowed under my older siblings talent. But my mother, she listened to me, she taught me what I wanted and needed to know as well as the grass whistle, she loved everything about me until the very day she died." Kuroko started to tear up, Akashi was shocked. He seen many who cried before him but it was to beg for mercy. He had no clue how to react now especially in comforting someone so he let Kuroko continue.

"My siblings blamed me for her death. I was shunned even further, nobody took notice of me. Nobody could see me, I'm a shadow, a ghost. Which was why I'm happy. Call it whatever you will but I'm glad that you've noticed me." Akashi noticed that Kuroko was more depressed of his mother's death than his own problems, the demon king pulled Kuroko into a tight embrace. "You said that my heart cried, you heard it. So why did you try to comfort me when your own is crumbling in sadness and guilt? Could you not hear it or did you choose to ignore it?"

"I had no right. It was my fault." Akashi's hand went to pat the bluenette's head soothingly. How funny, a day or two ago Kuroko was the one who soothed him and filled the void in him with words and songs. Now was the time to return the favor. Akashi knew the other needed his presence and so did he. "Who's to say? Humans blame any other but themselves, they could have pushed the blame on you just to escape from their own guilt." "But-" Akashi pressed his finger on Kuroko's lips before pointing it on the boy's skull.

Kuroko whimpered, he felt something entering his mind, searching for something and he felt his old memories of that horrid incident being touched. Kuroko finally realized what the other was doing and struggled to get free, to no avail. Akashi saw it, he saw a beautiful woman walking with a miniature Kuroko, they were happily strolling as they entered the bank. Robbers came, and in the attempt of getting Kuroko out safe, his mother took all fired shots and urged her son to flee.

"_You brat its your fault my wife died!"_

"_If mother hadn't needed to protect you, she'd still be around!"_

"_Why did you survive? Why couldn't it had been mom?"_

Oh the demon was furious. They couldn't see that it was unintentional? Kuroko's whimper brought him out of his anger as he noticed that he was gripping the boy too tightly. "Tetsuya it was never your fault understand?" Akashi glared to make sure the bluenette would not interrupt "It was an accident, a unfortunate one. You had no hand in it. I am always right, do you dare defy what I say?" Akashi let some of his energy flow, it was more than enough to make demons kneel or bow in defeat. Kuroko nodded, he knew about the other's high and mighty attitude and that he was very rarely defied(or wrong) and that pressure backed it up.

Akashi smirked before lying down on the other's lap, wiping away his tears. "You know, I'm actually quite glad that not everyone can see you." Kuroko stared in shock until he felt Akashi cup his cheek comfortingly "It just means that I can have you all to myself. Sing for me my little Shadow."

"What a possessive one." The bluenette chuckled as he sang the same song as the one he sang when they first met, Akashi closed his eyes and felt his earlier rage on Kuroko's family disappear, as well as the stress he never knew he had.

* * *

"Aka-chin's seeing a human?" the large purple giant questioned with curiosity as he munched on snacks. The three crownless generals nodded as Mibuchi explained what the king would do. Midorima pushed up his glasses as he fiddled with his lucky item "Any description on the human?" "Not really. Except Sei-chan calls him a singing shadow. Not very descriptive." Midorima sighed as he knew what Akashi was doing. When the red head wanted to hold back information all he did was drop riddles for the others to figure out.

"But if Akashi-chi is seeing someone then we have to know who! Aren't you guys curious?!" Kise jumped up and down in excitement, whatever they were in the palace for can wait, this was far more interesting! Aomine snorted "I hate to say it but the blonde idiot is right. This _is _interesting." the lazy look was replaced by a interested smirk. The trouble making duo was suddenly very glad that they were forced to come a day earlier, this could prove worthwhile. "Reo-chi! Can you take as to where Akashi-chi is now?"

Mibuchi inwardly sighed, he knew it would come to this, he just hoped that Akashi wouldn't murder them all. "Yes. This way." The group entered the portal and came out in a place filled with trees.

"Is the portal broken~" Murasakibara asked, he kept his sweets to prevent the crunching noise from alerting the red head. Mibuchi shook his head "I'm fairly certain it isn't." he placed a finger on his lips to show they had to be quiet and led them there, feeling for his king's energy source and found it soon enough. "Truth be told, this is the first time I'm seeing the human as well. I don't want to get in trouble with Sei-chan." "Shh! Akashi is saying something!" Aomine hissed and they all shut up.

"Now then my little Shadow what would you sing for me today?" The group frowned as they focused on who Akashi was lying on and talking to and gasped. The boy had beautiful blue eyes and hair as one pale hand caressed the red hair while the other stroked Akashi's tail, anyone who dared try would usually be six feet under by now. The boy took out a leaf and blew into it, making a soothing sound before continuing on, playing it expertly. This one was relaxing and even Aomine felt at peace, but once the boy started singing they found out why Akashi kept visiting the human.

It was melodious and gentle. Someone who would accept all and was still pure in this tainted mortal world. Murasakibara dropped his snacks and Midorima's lucky item fell to the ground, Aomine and Kise very both stifling the other noise. They broke out of their trance when Akashi spoke. "What are all of _you_ doing here." it was icy which sent danger signals to them. The group gulped and came out.

"Reo, I had expected you to stop them from doing this, not help them." Mibuchi chuckled nervously before bowing "My apologies Sei-chan but even I became curious." Akashi sat up and leaned against the tree as his eyes darted from each of the generation of miracles. "You still haven't answered yet." Midorima cleared his throat as he picked up his lucking item "The meeting was tomorrow, but we came earlier as we expected some interference. But there was none so we wind up coming a day earlier." Akashi wanted to sigh but held it in, instead he gave his famous smirk "Well you reaction was amusing to say the least. I'll let it slide."_ Ahhh he saw that…._ was the synchronized thought. "Tetsuya, these are my….companions."

Kise pouted as he went to hug 'Tetsuya' "Mou! Akashi-chi is too proud to say friends! Ne human-chi?" "Its Kuroko Tetsuya." "Kuroko-chi then~" Akashi felt his eye twitch as Kise was far too close to what was his. "Ryouta." Kise who felt immediate danger to his life leapt off and his behind Aomine. "Tetsu huh? I'm Aomine, this idiot is Kise."

"Hmph Midorima."

"I'm Murasakibara Kuro-chin. You look tasty, can I eat you?" to which the answer was no. The three crownless generals introduced themselves before Akashi spoke to them. "Now then, I suggest we leave. Its getting late." Kuroko had already, left and vanished. "You sure Tetsu is human? He doesn't smell like anything. Probably should have brought Bakagami along…." that last part was muttered. "I'm positive. Now lets go."

The generation of miracles often came and visited the bluenette. When he sings, he sounded like an angel. Something that was not granted to sinners like them, yet there was one there, fully accepting and assisting them with their problems. Them, the demons relying on a human; honestly a laugh. But they never regretted it and each of them were as protective of Kuroko as Akashi was.

Until one day, something occurred.

Kuroko's family had taken note of the bounce in step each time Kuroko had moved and the frequent smiles on his face.

They were irritated by it.

How could he smile happily when he had ended his mother's life? How?! "Father, I suggest that we get rid of Tetsuya." the first brother said. "I agree." the second brother agreed "…Indeed, that brat has been a nuisance in our lives and business when all he gets is average scores. It will definitely pull us down." the father agreed, a cruel smile on his face.

The night was the same as usual but Akashi couldn't help but think something was out of place. Aomine and Murasakibara had followed him that day and left as well. Akashi sent a sentry demon just in case. Kuroko entered his large house to hear the sound of guns and a dark chuckle.

"Father?"  
"Don't call me that! You were supposed to die! You are a burden and we'll get rid of you! Beg my wife for forgiveness when you pass to the afterlife." a smirk and the next thing was red.

Akashi had dashed through the portal when the sentry demon ran back with Aomine and Murasakibara with him. '_please! Let me make it in time!_' they ran and only had time to see bullets pierce flesh and a loud thud. All the trio saw was through a red haze, Akashi let his feral side take over killing anyone in sight, he faintly heard a loud scream of mercy and all he did was cackled out loud.

Aomine and Murasakibara did away with the other two siblings and proceeded to slaughter the rest of the humans. Kuroko had just hung onto a string of consciousness he grabbed the red head's tail which made the other start in shock. "Tetsuya! Stay with me now." Akashi checked over the wounds, how fragile! Why didn't he stayed with Kuroko?! "Akashi-kun, I know myself best. I won't hang on for any longer. Perhaps one final….song for…..you?"

"Don't say such things. You will survive, one way or the other." But the red head could only think of one other way to keep the bluenette with him and it is not his choice to make. "Tetsuya. Answer me honestly, if you would choose to go to heaven and stay with your mother would you? Or would you live as a bounded demon with me in hell?"  
"An….odd…question. If….I could…..I would visit….my mother." Akashi clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, so that was his choice. "But….." the red head perked up again "These…..few weeks….you….were beside me…I don't…want that….to change. Besides…." Kuroko looked at an empty space beside Akashi, what the other could not see however, was a woman smiling at them. He gave a weak one if his own "mom….is….saying….to choose…..what I want….She is….fine now…..I no longer….have to worry…..What I want…..is to stay…with Akashi-kun…and everyone." That was all Akashi needed to hear as he bit his thumb, drawing blood before giving the blood to Kuroko via a kiss.

A piece of him was now in Kuroko, he felt his hand reach for that 'piece' grabbing hold of the soul through it and dragged it out, pulling it and binding it to his very own soul. Kuroko yelled in pain and it took every ounce of self-constraint for Aomine and Murasakibara not to tackle the red head away. What he was doing now was binding him as mates for life, should his soul reject it they would perish but he was certain that it would succeed, no one had been able to make him feel at ease like Kuroko did, no one had been able to accept him and understood him like Kuroko did. If it did not work now, it won't for any other human being.

What was minutes felt like hours as the process was completed. Their soul bonded and they were now mates, he didn't mind. Kuroko sprouted the same appendages as him except they were in white. The bluenette groaned as he looked around before reaching his own body. "What on earth?" he flexed his wings and tail before fiddling with his horns. Akashi found the action cute as he embraced Kuroko. "I'll explain things later." Kuroko hugged back, sensing the concern and fear in the demon's voice.

"I am glad Tetsuya. I didn't lose you, you didn't perish." Kuroko pressed his lips on Akashi's forehead. "I'm still here Akashi-kun. I heard it, your heart, your feelings. The shadow will continue accompanying you, it will continue to sing for you, the king, the Emperor."

* * *

**How was it? Odd, weird?**

**Nice? I wrote this because well i felt like it~**

**Oh and if you want an example of a song that Kuroko might have sung then there is 'Futari no Kimochi' and 'Monochrome' from stardriver. Pretty nice example to name a few.**

**Please let me know how this fic is by reviewing~**


End file.
